


夜奔

by end_of_the_ground



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_of_the_ground/pseuds/end_of_the_ground





	夜奔

/ON

山田指间的书又翻过一页：“你知道吗，你当时那句话真的很像变态。”  
他在说毫无预兆地被请求当模特的事，而对方一时没有反应过来。“……嗯？”不远处的画架背后坐着的人挑起一点红色，小心翼翼地往画布上晕开，“哈哈哈，我是不是变态你还没看出来吗。”  
“别乱动啦，有点模特的自我修养嘛。”刚打算反驳就被看穿似的截住话头，山田深吸一口气，用力眨了眨眼。  
模特真的很难当。  
距离中岛来到这里已经快一个月。自称是画家的男人，遭遇瓶颈于是为了采风满世界转，就转到了山田的旅店所在的小镇。那时门口的风铃正被吹得琳琅作响，那个人拖着好几大件行李，形容有点狼狈。他在门口停下，山田立马放下手里的工作：“欢迎光临。”  
后来山田笑他，我当时还当哪家小少爷离家出走呢，谁能想到是个——画家。  
他尾音拖得夸张又戏谑，中岛于是弓下身将脸逼到离他很近的地步：“哦？画家怎么了？”  
“我以为画家都穷得叮当响。”  
“你认识的画家吗？”  
山田思考了一会儿：“嗯……我认识的画家。”  
山田是小镇生人。有车有房父母双亡，说是年轻时候（虽然他现在仍然年轻）拿着遗产周游世界，玩够了就把旧屋拿来开店，除了一个厨师没有雇店员，干完活就看看书打发时间。他说着，中岛就好像真的看到那段自由得无边无际的日子里他在地球某处跟一个穷画家相遇。南欧裔、盎格鲁撒克逊人、或者他乡遇故知的日本人，起茧的粗糙掌根抚过他的发尾、后颈、肩背……占有欲就像潮水一样在他心里一点一点涨起，将五脏六腑都淹过了。  
山田叫他过去帮忙拿东西，中岛应着声走过去，将手掌落在他臆想中的印迹上。

偏远的海边小镇旅客寥寥，同期的房客只有一个社畜评估师和一个gap year的大学生，都早出晚归，难得一见。中岛又是开朗的人，所以山田和他熟起来完全合情合理。山田同意当他的模特后中岛的日常就从在房间里画画和跟另外两个房客聊天变成了在大厅里画山田和跟人聊天。有时山田会当免费导游带他到处逛逛，或者沿着蜿蜒的防波堤散步。  
南国的夏日海蓝得吓人，正是集市和祭典的季节。没过多久中岛就抱了一堆零碎玩意儿，惹得山田吐槽他真是来旅游的少爷。  
中岛不以为意：还好吧，也不是很贵啊。说着挑出一根串了碎珍珠的项链就往山田脖子上环。  
山田后退：“你干嘛。”  
“送给你。”  
中岛没有让他转过去，就这么面对面站着，近到山田的鼻尖能碰到他的t恤。是海风的味道，山田想，这个人身上什么时候已经被染成了和这里一样的气味。他在铺天盖地的冷冽咸味中走了神，直到中岛拍拍他的后颈说好了。  
山田拾起挂坠：“给男的送珍珠项链，亏你想得出来。”  
“配你好看啊。”  
他不置可否。中岛又跑到前面去了，像个参加修学旅行的高中生。山田打了个哈欠，小跑两步跟上。  
但中岛倒很少主动邀请山田干嘛。倒不是不想，他恰恰只是很难习惯直接开口说想要。山田蹲在礁石上掰碎面包喂海鸥，头发被风刮得一团乱。中岛走过去，用手指帮他理顺。那人有点费力地仰起头，反应过来时脸红了却并不躲。  
中岛开口，尽力让语气不容拒绝：“我们去看看灯塔吧。”

那座白色的灯塔在防波堤拐角的地方，似乎已经废弃了。  
“似乎？”  
“我也不清楚。毕竟我从没来过。”白色的石墙微微发黄，还带着风化开裂的痕迹，“你为什么突然想来？”  
一脚踏上锈蚀的旋转楼梯，嘎吱作响。  
“你就当我心血来潮吧。当画家的总有些古怪。”  
山田笑了两声。楼梯一直通到顶上，他带着鼻音的轻笑被抛来抛去，形成陌生的回音。  
灯塔壁上隔一段高度就有一些小窗——甚至不能叫窗，只是一排简单凿出的方孔。夕阳从外面照进来，塔内尘埃飞舞，让空气中形成整齐的光束。光束彼此平行，并不缠绕，像是铁楼梯之上再显灵的通往天堂的楼梯。也许他们是在攀登巴别塔。  
（巴别塔也是废弃的，它不通天。不存在通往天堂的楼梯。）  
山田突然站住了。中岛差点被绊一跤，满心疑惑。山田却直勾勾地盯着墙上的某个点，呼吸渐渐不安起来，半晌飞快地吐出几个字：“我恐高。”  
“啊？抱歉我不知道，”中岛有些慌张，“那我们下去吧？”  
山田却一口回绝。都走到这儿了。“没事，”他做了几次深呼吸，伸手拽住中岛的衣角，“没事。但可以慢点走吗？”  
中岛一根一根地掰开他的手指，将他握在手心。山田的手比他的小一圈，浸满冷汗，皮肉深处却很暖，跟他自己的不同。中岛拉紧了他，他们一步一步地往顶端走去。  
登上瞭望台并不容易。中岛先爬上去，再把山田拉上来。灯塔顶上四面打通，狂风猎猎，他一手抓着栏杆，另一只手却始终不想放开山田。对方握着的手紧了紧，小小声说别离栏杆太近。他又道歉，反倒被山田安抚地刮了刮掌心。  
从这里看下去，小镇的街道建筑一览无余。这是个自由生长的小镇，但仅限于向内；居民缺乏野心，生老病死尽收于此。山田喜欢给别人讲故事，讲这里的人从没听说过的地方。他总能得到热烈的捧场，但有时免不了觉得乏味。高处的日落比地面上来得晚一些，夕阳为全境镀上一层融融的光晕，仿佛刚铸成的铁器一般。他看着日日走过的路，这个角度显得非常陌生，随着光线的暗淡，视线也渐渐模糊。中岛在旁边提醒，说看远处会好一些，他就听话地向地平线看去。远山与天空相接处泛出紫色，像甜美而不祥的预兆。山田闭上眼睛又睁开，挣扎着开口。  
“你知道恐高的原理吗。”他声音都在抖着，吐出的语句被风刮成碎片，“我听说，人临高时，会不由自主地产生一跃而下的冲动。为了防止真的这样做，大脑就会产生恐惧。所以恐高是一种自我保护。人不是害怕自己掉下去，而是害怕自己想要掉下去。”  
中岛突然捂住他的双眼，他被抱住，恐高与对黑暗的恐惧却同时轰然降临。那个人掌心干燥冰凉，嘴唇却柔软温暖。山田仿佛置身没有边际的虚空，连脚也踩不到地，除了本能地回应唯一的热源以外别无他法。狂风在耳畔拉出尖啸，恍惚中听见有人说：我不会让你掉下去的。  
他根本什么都不懂。  
有一天中岛从外面回来，自觉主动地从冷柜里拿了啤酒，牙咬开瓶盖发出“啵”的一声。山田占据了正对窗户的桌子，戴着眼镜一边看书一边接他的话。  
一扇看得见海的窗子，天边的火烧云光辉灿烂。中岛握着酒瓶靠到桌边，正值日落，他却问山田有没有看过乞力马扎罗山的日出。  
山田答非所问：“我看过富士山的日出。”  
“好看吗？”  
“好看啊~”  
“乞力马扎罗的日出也很好看。”中岛回头温柔地凝视他的发旋，突然无比认真地说，“登顶时又冷又困又饿，看到远处一道红光还以为是做梦。太阳出来的时候，把整片大地都照亮了。真是一辈子也难得见到一次的景色。有机会去看看吧。”  
山田心中一动，抬起头来。  
“和你一起吗？”  
中岛笑起来：“好啊。”  
他知不知道这个邀约代表什么？门外野猫弄出响动，中岛已经又转头看了过去，因此脸上表情不得而知。从山田那里只能看到嶙峋的下颌线和颈侧星点的痣。他低下头试图重新集中到手里的纸页上，却对着中岛近在咫尺的侧腰，突然非常想抱上去。  
就像他现在正做的那样。  
中岛吻得太急，捧着他的下巴夺去他的呼吸，他圈住对方的双臂不自觉地收得越来越紧越来越紧，像借此逃脱或代偿，直到两人都几乎窒息。  
然后同时放开，山田埋在对方肩窝里拼命喘气。  
回去吧，天都黑了。中岛又拉起他的手，两人沉默地走下旋转楼梯。风声和海潮声都被挡在墙外，只有锈蚀的金属发出脆弱的呻吟。

他们错过了晚餐，山田径直回房，那个评估师坐在大厅里，握着本小说边看边吃柿种花生。中岛与他寒暄了几句，对方突然问他油画的秘诀。  
“秘诀吗……抱歉，我也不知道，否则就不会在这里了，”中岛苦笑着，随后又补充道，“但伊野尾酱要是想学画，我可以简单教一点的。你那么聪明，一定很快就能上手。”  
伊野尾扬起眉：“那到时候可就拜托了。”  
中岛客气地笑笑。伊野尾继续看他的书，中岛的思路却开始漫游。油画也许有秘诀，但那不是一个不入流的画家能知道的。天赋？练习？还是勇气？恋爱也是同样。他不懂得怎样是正确的恋爱，也怀疑自己是否有抓紧的勇气。只有一件事确凿无疑——他已经与山田坠入爱河。

中岛在大厅里坐到深夜。门锁喀啦一声打开，走出来的山田看到他明显惊了一下。视线交汇，山田点点头，完全像店家对熟客的样子。他接了杯水仰头喝掉，握着空杯走到中岛身旁。  
“中岛先生还不睡吗？”  
中岛望着他不答，山田也没有多余的反应：“还是早点睡……”  
话音消失在惊愕中。中岛抓住他的上臂让他毫无防备地向前跌去。一开始只是试探，中岛贴近了蹭他的嘴唇，山田顺从地张嘴，对方的舌头就伸进来黏腻地与他交缠。一只手爬进山田的衣襟，很凉，让他失去挣扎的本领。山田摩挲着中岛的肩胛说，去房间里。  
中岛一手垫着山田的后脑把他推到门上，感受到对方一点点软在他怀里，另一只手摸到门上，推了两下没能打开。  
门锁撞击的声音让山田一个激灵，甚至露出了慌乱的眼神。但只有一瞬间。中岛放过他的唇舌舔他耳垂，敏感带被拿捏让他只来得及颠三倒四地说不是这间，对方几乎是用手肘直接将正确的门把手压开。  
他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，四只手忙乱地将包裹身体的衣料剥离。中岛的耐心只支撑到他做完扩张，山田被抱起来骑在他身上直接被进入，一声尖叫夭折在嗓子里。  
太快了，他想，中岛找到他敏感点的速度也过分地快。酥麻感像海潮一样涌到四肢，山田条件反射般夹紧大腿，嘴里溢出不成调的呻吟。中岛强硬地掰开他双腿狠狠地顶，手上松了劲，山田一下落到最深处。那种刺激介于痛苦和快感之间，太超过了，他开始失去控制。  
山田抓着中岛的肩，指甲都陷进肉里。中岛慢下来的间隙，山田的双手又一点一点移到他脖子根。  
“其实我……嗯……”山田闭着眼睛，看上去很享受这样的节奏，“我开的……是黑、唔黑店……”  
他里里外外都湿透了，像从水里捞出来。是完全难以想象的多汗体质，和中岛正好相反。一颗汗珠顺着山田的脖颈滑到胸前，中岛抬手把汗水抹开，按住乳头揉弄，对方就像砧板上的鱼一样虚弱地扭动起来。  
“等你睡着……我就会、嗯……慢、慢点……“中岛充耳不闻地加快了撞击的速度，”我会杀掉你……然后……啊……啊……”  
中岛没有给他说完的机会。山田被逼得掉生理眼泪——爽得——正落在他那颗泪痣上。握在脖子上的手指渐渐收紧，中岛也全然不顾，掐着他的腰往里操。没一会儿，那双手认输般地松开，垂在两边。他也喘得厉害，顺势把山田的上半身拉下来，用气音耳语：“那干脆就杀掉我吧。”那瞬间他真这么想。  
山田像是忘了自己说过什么一般胡乱点着头，快感占据大脑，他只想尽快射出来。中岛像是了如指掌，用手覆上他前面。山田哭叫着达到高潮，获得几秒的断片或者临时死亡。没过多久中岛也抽出来射在他腿间。

中岛从梦中惊醒，看见山田在暗夜里点燃一支烟。由于某种双重标准，他房间里的烟雾报警器只是个摆设。山田趴在床上，手肘支起上半身，光裸的脊背像起伏的山丘，被翻进窗的月光照亮，腰窝里的余汗闪着光。  
中岛猝然靠过去亲他，千钧一发之际山田将拿烟的手移开，没有一点惊讶地扭过头主动迎上去。那一瞬间中岛心里翻涌起恨意。山田是不能被占有的。要说是他的错太没有道理，但爱恨不讲道理。  
中岛的犬齿咬破山田的下唇，血涌出来。他帮对方舔掉那点血，舌尖在伤口上厮磨，吐字含糊不清：“你是真的想杀掉我吗。”  
山田制住他，大笑起来。  
你猜我哪句话是真的。他深吸一口烟抱住对方的脖子，贴着耳边说。拥抱的样子倒真像对悲情恋人。

-  
/OFF

山田不常想到恋爱，除了看书的时候。  
很令人意外地，一个他这副皮囊的人其实并没有经历过恋爱。但考虑到他的性格，这勉强也能说是情理之中。毕竟他小学时被女生搭话都会不知所措。  
与中岛心怀鬼胎的臆想不同，山田并不是能轻易跟别人很亲近的类型——至少不会跟刚认识的陌生画家把酒言欢；就连中岛，也觉得比起聊天对象，他还是当模特更出色。开了店后这种性格改了不少，他甚至会去镇上的酒吧玩（只喝软饮）——但只是外表。小镇上几乎没有人不认识漂亮又友善的山田老板，但没有人称得上是他的朋友。旅店的客人来了又去，却只有一个中岛。  
一个陌生又熟悉，神秘又清白，会为他画画，叫他Yama酱的中岛。  
“Yama酱！”  
山田从外面回来，中岛在窗边支了个画架，情绪高涨地冲他招手。他走过去，被一把捞进怀里。  
“你换香水了？”  
“嗯？没有啊。”  
中岛把鼻尖埋在他颈窝，不置可否。山田看着他画布上的海面，扭过身子摸了摸他的脸颊。

中岛在山田的标准里其实并不是一个好交往的人。这里的交往是狭义上的。跟他交往太受束缚了。也许这束缚不是他主观自愿的，只是他总要投入所有然后期待相同分量的回应。俗称爱得要死要活。  
山田只在书里细细读过，未曾想现实中这种人恰恰是与自己相抵触的。他讨厌被束缚，是出于对自我领地的保护和控制欲。他的感情也是一半对一半的交换，谁也不给出太多，谁也不得到太少。  
因此这当然会导向争吵。他们甚至老是在争吵。激烈的情感都相通，愤怒与爱意与欲念也是一样。将彼此嘴唇咬出伤口、舔着血腥气的时候山田想，真好笑，他们竟然自大到以为得到了爱。

可是负面情绪不会因为爱意有所保留而得到相应的控制，比如嫉妒。  
山田反手锁好大门时抬头看见中岛和那个评估师正相谈甚欢。见有人回来，伊野尾笑着看过来，又转回去同中岛说了点什么，起身走掉时还要搭一把肩膀，看上去亲密可人。山田走到离中岛不远的地方，没有打招呼，只手上不停地做着些归置整理的工作。中岛还有些意犹未尽的样子，清了清嗓子，同样没有理山田。  
一个摆件被碰到地上，两只手同时伸出去捡，又同时尴尬地停在半空。山田先收回手，中岛清晰地看到一个白眼。  
自认耐心地问他怎么了的时候被顶了一句和伊野尾先生相处愉快吗？当然愉快。聊些什么呢？还是你教他画画？油画要怎么学呢？  
真不可理喻。山田自己明明就刚跟那个大学生外食归来。  
中岛这么顶回去，山田却说：“大酱是大酱。”  
中岛冷笑：“那伊野尾酱也是伊野尾酱。”  
山田敷衍地挥了挥手，转身欲走，却因为中岛一句话站住了。  
“我只是顺应你的逻辑而已，这就无法接受了吗。”  
他转过身，不带一点好奇地问道：“我的什么逻辑？”  
“你说呢？”  
“大酱比我小五岁。”  
“你是要怪我干涉你正常人际交往？也是，毕竟我就是这么个蛮横又神经质的大魔王角色。”  
“你别说得太过分。”  
“实话实说罢了！难道我察觉不出你永远在我之外留有退路和余地吗？”难道他察觉不出自己是不被信任和交付的吗？黄铜的摆件沉甸甸地硌着手，中岛用力收紧指节，“你为什么就是不能坦诚一点呢？”他已经近乎大喊大叫，“想想我给你的和你给我的，你不觉得这不太公平吗！”  
时间已经进入二十一世纪而中岛尚在计算感情的公平。山田咬牙切齿。这可恨的功利的道德的标准。  
意识到自己过分失态，中岛叹了口气，试图用安抚的姿态代替道歉。伸出去的手被山田用力打开，对方反手撑着椅背，连个正眼都不肯给。中岛死盯着他，漫长的死寂后把摆件往桌上一扔，转身就走。  
怒气上头，中岛慢了一拍才意识到自己走错了房间。他的嘴唇都因为愤怒而颤抖，脚步倒是又快又稳，手也一样，快到他径直打开房门时山田才反应过来他打开了哪一间而那间天杀的房间他上次出来后忘了拔掉钥匙，他大脑转不过弯说不出话只能下意识地以最快的速度跑向中岛。  
太晚了。  
中岛站在房间里，僵如石像。像是知道于事无补，山田的脚步慢下来，停在他身后。  
房间不过普通大小，然而肉眼可见的墙壁都被书本占据，无论是直顶天花的老书柜还是钉在墙上的书架，抑或靠墙颤颤巍巍的一摞。桌上摊着一本，是《乞力马扎罗的雪》。还不如买本孤独星球，中岛一瞬间竟然冒出这个想法。除此之外还有书桌椅、一把贵妃椅、贴在墙上的几张地图。还有数量可观的瓷雕和画作，同样生涩而看不出天赋，都是他讲给山田的经历，和难得从山田口中讲出的曾经。  
无论是书还是其他物件，都有新有旧，显然不是一朝一夕建成的；房间里东西异常地多，堪称整洁这点倒完全是山田的风格，但还是散发着洞穴般深暗的气息。中岛转过身，不知道该用什么表情（反倒是他！）面对山田。  
他在等一个解释。  
山田条件反射地想要逃跑，但中岛拉住了他。对方动真格时他的力气完全不是对手，山田费力地试图掰开他的手指却是徒劳无功。  
“看到了吗？这就是我不能对你说的。你有什么想法？”  
中岛却只是沉默地看着他。山田无力地扯动嘴角。  
“你该明白了吧，我就是这样一个浅薄可笑虚张声势的人。”他刚开口时一字一顿，后面却越说越急，声音越来越高，“我没有周游过世界，也没有看过富士山的日出，去过最远的地方不过坐了半小时的火车，我跟镇上所有人没有区别甚至还要更糟，我是个撒谎成性的骗子！这就是我为什么无法对你坦诚相待，你明白了吗？”  
他停下来喘了口气。  
“我说过的话都是假的。我跟你本来就是不一样的人，你放过我吧。”  
他话音未落就被中岛掐着脖子强迫性地与他接吻，这次山田没有躲开，而是依靠本能去回应。他的本能是以攻为守的推拒，两人呼吸交错就带起战火连天。  
被按在地板上时山田的手臂挣扎着扫到了桌面，一个瓷雕摔在地上，碎片飞溅。中岛循声看去，那个灯塔应该是新制，粉身碎骨之下仍然看得出薄薄的釉质均匀透亮。他下意识地加重了手上的动作，直到山田发出暧昧不清的痛吟。  
中岛插进来时的刺激让山田头皮发麻，缓过劲来重复了一遍你放过我吧，腿倒一个劲地往对方腰上缠；被顶得难受时他又咬住牙关，断断续续地说或者你杀了我也可以。中岛始终没有说话，而山田从他的舌头伸进来开始就闭紧了眼睛，不敢看他的表情。  
他们在一片狼藉里做爱，兵荒马乱，痛苦与享受相交缠。后背硌得生疼，碎瓷片划伤了手臂，下半身的快感却依然诚实。身体的合拍放大恨意，山田在他肩膀上咬出血印，如果他不被中岛杀死可能真的会杀掉对方。他还是动作一剧烈就爱流汗，所以中岛也无从分辨洗过整张脸的到底是什么液体。  
结束后山田推开他，草草整理了一下，垂着眼坐在地板上喘气。中岛站在离他一步远的地方，油然而生一股摸摸他发顶的冲动，却清楚听见山田哑着声音，又在说：你放过我吧。  
山田是不能被占有的。然而他竟然吝啬到连让自己被他占有的权利都不给出。

店里厨师的餐后甜点是一绝。中岛不嗜甜，吃不了一整份，可看着山田吃往往又要心痒。山田曾经笑他想吃又不说，只知道直勾勾地盯着，非要等山田察觉才笑容满面地接过叉子。他到现在也不习惯直接说想要，言语如此行动亦然。自知不能得到的干脆就不要了。  
于是他也不再肖想山田。  
中岛的日常退回到画画和与别的客人聊天的程度，两个人经月也难得打一个照面，好像真如山田所愿般地放过他。  
直到一个普通的下午，中岛在大厅的柜台前叫住山田，一开口并不太顺畅：“Yama、山田先生，我要走了。”  
“去哪里？”  
中岛不合时宜地失笑。“我要回去了，”这次山田没有问回哪里，他接着说，“是明天一早的火车，想着不好一大早麻烦你，所以今天先跟你说了。钥匙我会放在柜台上。”  
“那今晚叫上其他人，一起喝个酒践行吧。”  
中岛向他点点头，正欲离开时被山田叫住。  
“这个，”山田从脖子上解下一条项链，“还给…留给你吧。”

酒喝到最后就剩他们两个。中岛方才跟人拥抱了太多次，现在手臂都有些酸疼；山田则挡不住劝他酒的热情（他也没认真挡），喝得头晕，恹恹地窝进椅子里。  
一大瓶烧酒已经见了底，中岛倒出最后一点，兑上热水一口喝掉。山田的视线像猫一样跟着他手的动作走，却在他把酒杯举到嘴边时移开了目光。喝完这杯酒的中岛把头埋进手臂里趴到桌子上。  
山田已经看向了别处，但这时又转回头来，像中岛曾做过的那样凝视着他。中岛过于茂盛的头发是漆黑，露出来的半截后颈泛上薄红。山田盘算着怎么把这个大个子扛回房间，又想到一些别的，眼神穿过中岛所在的位置落在未知的点上。  
“还有酒吗？”  
山田吓得一抖：“你没睡着？”  
“差点。能再倒杯酒来吗？”  
“少喝点吧。”  
“最后一杯。”中岛揉着脸坐起来。这段对话的语气太过奇妙，一时间两人都产生了时空倒置的错觉。  
“我去给你倒。”山田无谓地理了理头发，逃进厨房。

再出来时中岛已经清醒了不少，用目光迎接他。山田把杯子推到中岛面前，端着自己的那杯坐到他对面。  
中岛拿起那杯酒，先闻了闻，笑：“不是让我少喝点吗？”  
“最后一杯。”山田下了很大决心似的说。  
中岛便坐正了身子向他举起酒杯。山田迎上去，对方却迟迟没有下一步动作。他暗叹了口气，这人到最后也要别人先妥协。  
他微微起身碰到对方的杯子：“来，干杯。”  
“这些日子多谢关照。”  
“是我多谢你关照。”  
喝掉时中岛瞟了山田一眼。那人果然还是不太习惯烧酒不兑水的烈度，喝得很慢。于是他也放慢了速度。这是没有硝烟的对峙，一个人在等对方说跟我走，一个人在等对方说带我走。然而他们都知道结局不会有任何变化，因此最终也没有人开口。  
山田终于喝完了那杯，灯光映照下脸红如火烧：“一路顺风。”

半夜的小旅店针落可闻，只有海潮传来隐约拍岸的声响。山田的房门开了，他慢慢走出来。他手心沾满了汗，便习惯性地倒了杯水来喝。水是早些时候喝酒剩下的，现在已经凉了，让他稍微镇定了些。也许是不小心混了点酒，水的味道隐隐有些古怪，但他无暇在意。他一步一步爬上楼梯，老旧的木头嘎吱作响，又让他重新开始紧张。  
最后他站在中岛门前，浑身滚烫地发着抖，手里攥住的小刀却冰凉。  
粉末状的安眠药有苦味，所以需要未经稀释的烈酒掩盖住。他用的药量不大，但也足够让中岛至少一觉睡到明天。没关系的，他深呼吸，这是必然的结局。  
中岛没有锁门的习惯。  
山田伸手按动门把。  
“Yama酱。”  
山田手一抖，小刀掉在地上，而另一只手也松开了。他一时不敢动作，回过神来才发现是自己的幻觉。  
中岛第一次叫他Yama酱时，他也被吓了一跳。那时他刚同意当中岛的模特不久，对方毫无预兆地改变称呼让他有些困扰，但并没有拒绝。相对地，他仍然叫着“中岛先生”，尽管对方表示我们已经是朋友了不必太过拘礼。  
从那时起就是错位的诡异关系，既非朋友亦非恋人的中间点。  
后来中岛直接叫他Yama，他也不好意思再故作生硬，索性直接省去了对那人的称呼。哎，你今天去干嘛了。哎，你看我一眼。  
常年沉迷于假想的世界让山田的回忆都格外真实。他又想到中岛对他说当时走进这家店是因为门口有个好看的风铃，他说他第一眼看到山田就想让他给自己当模特，可他原是个画风景画的。他把山田压在身下的时候说好啊我等你杀掉我，在山田不耐烦的时候又说你应该多笑笑。他说跟我一起去这里，那里，去乞力马扎罗，看日出。  
最后山田想到他的质问：你为什么就是不能坦诚一点呢？你不觉得这不太公平吗？  
当然不是因为藏有秘密这一幼稚原因。至少不全是。然而中岛是不会理解为什么有人会恐高的，就像他也不能理解为什么有人能坦然将全部的自己交给别人。  
他整个人靠住门，缓缓滑到地上，把头埋到膝盖里无声地哭泣。一门之隔的中岛沉沉睡着，一无所知。

-

/AWAY

中岛比预定的时间醒得晚了些。他迅速收拾好自己，快步去打开房门，却踢到了一把小刀。他怎么也想不出那刀出现在这里的理由，眼看再耽搁就要误了火车，只好下楼将它随便放在厨房的料理台上。  
清晨的旅店所有人都睡着，平日总是早起四处打理再开门的老板也不见人影，因为中岛昨晚在他平常起夜时喝水的杯子里稍稍放了些安眠药。他不擅长当面告别，想出这样的方法也是不得已而为之。他打开大门，事先请来搬行李的零工已经等在那儿了。两人勉强拿上了中岛的三四个大箱子，为了赶时间在石子路上小跑起来。  
时节已经是深秋了，劈头盖脸都是清冷的空气；中岛一边走着，拉紧了风衣的领口。一条碎珍珠项链从斜开的衣袋里滑出来落在地上，而他已经走远了。

-

 

*部分灵感来自电影《裂缝》（2009）。  
*恐高原理的相关表述在多个地方看到，原始出处难考，总之不是我原创。


End file.
